Everything Changes
by 00-me
Summary: Please, show me you need me as much as I need you." Gabriella whispered ever so sweetly against the fake-yellow-hair. Used to be X0He'sAllThat0X
1. This is going to be fun

_Title: Everything Changes__  
_

_Summary: When The Montez family and the Evans family get together for a long weekend; a thunderstorm, a scared Gabriella and a surprisingly caring Sharpay make the difference._

_Author: X0He'sAllThat0X aka Ash_

_Chapter 1: This is going to be fun_

_Oh by the way, the little phrases between scenes are something I thought would be cooler than putting GXSXGXS or GABPAYXROCKS and things people put in between the scenes._

_**… She wants to make love**_

_**When I wanna fight,**_

_**Now someone understand me …**_

Gabriella Montez was excited! She was going to spend time with her family and the Evans family. Since the Evans worked for England and Luce Montez worked for Latin American areas, they constantly worked together, figuring out which products to send to each sides of the world, they had little weekends where the kids would play and the adults would work.

That was before Gabriella Montez and the Evans got to high school.

Sharpay Evans was pissed; she hated the little weekends the Montez spend at their house or they spent and the Montez household. Sure, she and Gabriella were best friends since they were born but in high school, _everything changes._ Sharpay was born in England and lived there for about a year or two then her parents decided America had a lot more to offer than Britain and decided to leave family, friends and everything to come to America which served them to become millionaires. When they got to Albuquerque, Luce Montez was pretty much the one who made all their dreams come true and Gabriella became Sharpay's life in a way. They did everything together but like I said, in high school… _everything changes_

Sharpay turned cold, she began thinking only about herself and no one understood why but Gabriella was still there, being her best friend, trying to help. Until one day Sharpay randomly snapped at Gabriella and she had enough. She took her things and told Sharpay she couldn't handle it anymore.

And that's how Sharpay Evans lost her only friend, her only love.

Yes, Sharpay Evans was a lesbian, and a dumb one. She lost Gabriella because she decided designer clothes where more important than love.

Sharpay angrily goes into her brother's room and sits on his bed, waiting for him to come out of the bathroom.

"Oh god I needed tha-- oh hello sister, yes please come in" Ryan Evans said sarcastically at his angry sister.

"Why do the Montez have to come? Don't they have somewhere else to be?" Sharpay said ignoring Ryan's remark.

"Shar, you love Gabriella and her mother, what's wrong this time?"

Sharpay crossed her arms and pouted, "I don't love her, and she's a stupid dummy head. Although, I do love her mother, she makes a mean flan" Sharpay thought drooling a little bit. Gabriella's mother was a fantastic cook and so was Gabriella but Sharpay would never admit it.

Ryan smirked and sat next to the blonde, wrapping an arm around her.

"So you don't love her but you say her name in your sleep" he whispered in her ear.

"You're lying!" she exclaimed and he got up and put a hat on, which only meant that he was going to dramatize something.

"Gabriella… Gabriella.. I love you or Gabriella… I miss you or my favorite, Gabriella… right there Gabriella don't stop" he got cut off by a surprisingly strong body tackling him and both landing on the floor as Sharpay slapped his arm repeatedly.

"Don't ever repeat that ever again!"

Ryan simply chuckled, "You do know I'm stronger than you, right?" he said grabbing her arms and getting up, putting her on the bed and smirking at her.

She glared at him, "You're the worst twin brother ever!"

He smiled, "I'm the best because I actually know you lover her Shar, you should just stop being a bitch to her. Your reasons for your dramatic change are pathetic and you know it"

She sighed, "It's been 3 years, what would people think of a new Sharpay"

"It's not new, It's the real you Shar and who gives a shit of what people think? Do people matter more than Gabriella?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I can't do it so just drop it" she walked slowly to her bedroom, and losing herself in the chords of her guitar.

… _**Do you want to come with me?**_

_** Don't you want to feel my bones?**_

_** On your bones,**_

_** It's only natural …**_

Gabriella Montez was excited to go to Sharpay's house. She barely saw her in school and these little weekends served to be Gabriella's monthly doses of Sharpay. Sure, she was a bitch to her but still… she missed the blonde with all her heart. They had been close since she was in diapers, she was part of Gabriella, no matter how much Sharpay had changed.

"Princess, are you ready?" Gabriella's mother asked walking into Gabriella's room, knocking Gabriella out of her thoughts.

"Si mami" she answered getting up with her bag and jogging down the stairs.

She heard Luce, her mother, laugh loudly and catch up with her after a while.

"Eager much?" her mother smiled getting into the car.

Gabriella smiled a little, "A little"

Luce chuckled as they made their way to the Evan's house.

_… __**Right here,**_

_** Right now …**_

"Mother, pass the butter, please?" Sharpay asked grabbing a slice of bread.

They were all having breakfast, waiting for the Montez to come. Yes, they had to drag Sharpay downstairs but those are things the Evans would never say. They would always try to maintain their stigma of being perfect. So now, they were sitting all together in the kitchen stools, eating together as the 'perfect' family would.

One thing the Evans loved about the Montez is that they didn't have to be perfect around them. They could be a normal dysfunctional family and they would be all right with it.

"Darling, butter goes to your thighs" her mother took the butter and threw it in the trashcan.

Sharpay glared at her and took a bite of the bread, "Oh yeah, bread with nothing tastes yummy!" she said sarcastically.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Sharpay" her father insisted and Sharpay rolled her eyes and opened her mouth and showed her munched bread to everyone.

"Disgusting, Shar!" Ryan said looking away.

"Sharpay Evans" her parents said at the same time and they heard a familiar giggle, which caused Sharpay to look behind her parents to find a giggling brunette and a confused Luce holding a plate with flan.

'_On one hand, I'm fucking embarrassed because Gabriella saw me doing something ridiculous and laughed, on the other hand… FLAN!'_ Sharpay thought as she smiled big and ran towards Luce.

"Oh Luce, I've missed you so much" Sharpay hugged Gabriella's mother tightly. She was like a second mother to Sharpay and… she had flan.

"You're just saying that because I brought your favorite dessert" Luce smirked putting the plate on the table.

"Oh c'mon Luce babe, I would never… ok fine, half of the reason but still I've missed you and you look beautiful as always" Sharpay considered Luce her other mother and her best friend, too.

Luce ran her hand through Sharpay's locks tenderly, "You've grown so much"

Sharpay smiled a little, "Thanks"

"Hey Gabby baby" Ryan said smiling warmly at Gabriella as she sighed in contentment when she hugged her friend

"I've missed you so much Ry" she said wrapped around Ryan's comforting embrace.

"The whole day we've been away from each other?" Ryan teased and she gave him a look of, 'you know what I mean'.

"I know, I know" he said breaking the embrace but keeping an arm around her waist.

"So how did the date with Jason go?" she whispered in his ear and he smiled big.

Yes, Ryan Evans was gay and a smart one. He played the best friend game with Jason until he had him eating out of his hand and then… he attacked.

Twin gay kids… wouldn't that make any mother proud?

"That good, huh?" Gabriella smirked and he nodded frantically making Gabriella giggle at his cuteness.

"Hey Rob, hey Mary" Gabriella smiled at Ryan and Sharpay's parents.

"Pleasure to see you as always honey, you look stunning" Mary Evans smiled at her kindly when she saw the brunette blush.

"We've missed your famous brownies" Robert Evans admitted and Ryan agreed.

"Oh yeah"

Gabriella giggled, "Well I'll be sure to make you all some during the weekend"

The Evans boy's faces lit up at her words and the ladies rolled their eyes.

"Sharpay darling, aren't you going to say hi to Gabriella?" Mary asked her annoyed daughter.

Suddenly Gabriella got shy and began playing with her fingers as Ryan's arm went back to his side.

Sharpay glared at her mother for a few moments before walking towards Gabriella until she was face to face with her and with the same face said,

"Hello" Sharpay's fake American accent and mint breath hit Gabriella's nostrils and ears instantly; making Gabriella look up and see Sharpay's expression change for a few seconds, then go back to glaring.

"Hi Pay" she whispered and pecked Sharpay's cheek, a bit closer to the corner of her mouth by accident before looking down again and not being able to see Sharpay's unreadable expression.

"Luce, are you up for a morning swim?" Mary asked and Luce smiled,

"You got a pool, finally?"

"Yes and a Jacuzzi" Mr. Evans said dreamily and the women laughed.

"Let's give it a try then" Luce smiled and the three headed towards the pool.

Gabriella turned to Ryan with a relaxed expression, "So, spill!"

"Oh I thought you would never ask" he said dramatically, grabbing a giggling brunette's hand and running towards his bedroom leaving Sharpay alone in the kitchen.

'_This is going to be fun' _Sharpay sighed deeply walking rather slowly to her room.

_**… Hour by Hour,**_

_**One day at a time…**_

"Oh my god he said that?" Gabriella shrieked when Ryan nodded.

"And then he went all, I'm afraid of what people might think but you're worth it and I almost melt Gabby!" he said leaning against the headboard of his bed.

"So, did you ask him?" Gabriella said getting into bed and cuddling next to him.

Ryan ran his hand through her hair, "Ask him what?"

Gabriella turned her head so she would be looking at him, "You know, the big question"

"I can't get married at 17, Gabriella!"

Gabriella poked his nose with her index finger, "Not that, you moron, did you ask him to be your boyfriend?"

"Oh that" he smirked, "Yes, yes I did"

"Oh I know that smile, spill!"

"Well he was leaning against my car, looking all cute and I…" Ryan got cut of by the door of his room opening and an angry (as usual) Sharpay coming in and sitting down on the orange and blue boom ottoman. **(It's a cool chair)**

"Oh hello Sharpay, please come in" he said sarcastically, as usual.

"Hello brother, Gabriella" her American accent was good, Gabriella thought.

"How's life Pay?" Gabriella said turning to look at the blonde who was playing random chords in her guitar.

"Perfect"

Gabriella sighed, "You were saying Ry?"

"Right so he was looking all cute and I kind of leaned in you know, testing the waters and he gave me this little shy smile and I knew he wanted so I kissed him" Ryan said smiling at the memory.

"Aww Ry, that's so cute"

"I wasn't finished"

"Oh" Gabriella said confused.

"Then he kind of started… in my pants and he complimented my… and then on the back of my… jeep"

Gabriella closed her eyes tightly.

"Holy Fuck" She and Sharpay said at the same time.

Gabriella opened her eyes and offered Sharpay a smile and the blonde ignored it and looked at her brother.

"Must you tell us this disgusting things?"

"Well, you were the one that barged in and you were the one who asked" he said looking at Sharpay and then Gabriella.

"Yeah but I didn't ask what your boyfriend thinks of your penis, did I?" Gabriella asked sarcastically

Sharpay let out a small chuckle as Gabriella and Ryan stared at the blonde.

"Did you just laugh at what I said?" Gabriella accused with a small smile playing around her lips.

"No, of course not, I just remembered something funny" Sharpay covered not so smoothly.

Ryan smirked, "Gabriella, I think the beast is becoming human again… that only happens when you're around… you should come live with us"

Gabriella giggled and Sharpay glared at both of them.

"What?" Gabriella said getting up and walking towards the blonde.

"Nothing just shut up, both of you"

Gabriella put her hands on her waist and began giving Sharpay an angry look.

"Sharpay would you please stop using your dumb American accent… you're not American… so just stop it"

"She's right Shar, It's pretty ridiculous, and we all know you're just faking it"

"I'm practicing for a play you ass wipes," Sharpay admitted.

"Please speak like Sharpay just for this weekend, for me Pay" Gabriella said softly and Sharpay looked down at her guitar and let her fingers play a few notes.

"Alright, alright… Happy everyone?" she said with her normal British accent and Gabriella smiled like an idiot, she had always thought Sharpay's accent was so cute and sexy at the same time.

"Thanks Pay" she said walking towards Ryan's piano.

"Don't you dare" Ryan warned; no one can touch Ryan's piano, it's his baby.

"Oh C'mon Ry, please?"

Ryan sighed, "Fine!"

"Hey Pay, play the song you were just playing right now… everything changes" Gabriella said and Sharpay looked at her shocked.

"You know that song?"

"Of course Pay, I introduced you to the band, didn't I?"

Sharpay looked down, "True"

"Now come on, let's hear it"

"I don't want to" she glared and Gabriella shrugged.

"Ryan, want to help me make brownies?"

Ryan looked at her apologetically, "I invited Jason over to dinner and I'm going to pick him up right now"

Gabriella looked down a little disappointed, "Oh ok"

Ryan hated seeing Gabriella sad, "But I bet Sharpay would love to help, right Shar?"

"Not really" she said putting her guitar down.

"C'mon Pay… for me" Gabriella gave her a small smile.

Sharpay stared at Gabriella and simply got up and left the room.

"This is going to be fun" Gabriella said and Ryan smiled.

"Just keep treating her like your doing, she's really missed you, she's just pissed at herself"

Gabriella nodded and hugged Ryan, "Have fun with your lover boy"

Ryan smirked, "Oh, I will"

She closed her eyes again, "Ew"

Ryan laughed, "Love you, be patient, trust me, she's missed you a lot"

"So have I," she whispered biting her bottom lip.

"I know babe, you tell me only every single day" he winked and walked towards the door with his car keys in hand.

"Love you too Ry"

He smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun…" Gabriella said to no one in particular and laughed at herself for talking to herself. Then walked towards the door and headed down the stairs, ready for a whole lot of 'fun'.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm actually quite pleased with this. Do tell me what you thought and next chapter will come out soon if you well, review because I kind of already finished it. So sorry for taking so much updating my other stories).**


	2. It's too late

_Title: Everything Changes_

_Summary: When The Montez family and the Evans family get together for a long weekend; a thunderstorm, a scared Gabriella and a surprisingly caring Sharpay make the difference._

_Author: X0He'sAllThat0X aka Ash_

_Chapter 2: It's Too Late_

_**xx**_

… _**We gotta make Love just one last time in the shower**_

'_**Cause Something's Gotta go Wrong**_

'_**Cause I'm feeling way Too Damn Good …**_

_**xx**_

Gabriella began walking down the stairs when she bumped into her mother.

"Como va todo linda?" her mother asked in her perfect Spanish accent.

"Super ma" she smiled and quickly walked down the rest of the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen to find Sharpay sitting on the counter table, leaning back on one of the cabinets.

For just a moment, Gabriella thought of Sharpay looked really good in her short pants and yellow shirt that due to her position, let her see that very flat-toned belly that Sharpay always managed to have.

"Why are you staring? Do I have something on my face?" Sharpay asked worriedly and quickly grabbed the miniature mirror she always carried around in her back pocket.

"Um no, I just went on a little back trip there" she smiled quickly and then walked over the counter because next to Sharpay were all the utensils she needed. She fought the urge to look to the side and stare at her belly again. It was so fit it shined! Gabriella mused in her head.

"Pay, mind getting me three eggs, milk and butter?"

Sharpay glared at her, "Yes I do mind Gabriella, do you think I'm your slave?"

Gabriella shook her head slowly and rolled her eyes resting her hand on Sharpay's right thigh unconsciously,

"Pay… don't overreact, I'm just asking you for a favor" Gabriella looked up at Sharpay and saw she had a strange look on her face.

Sharpay had her lips parted as she breathed quicker than usual.

"Pay, are you alright?" Gabriella asked leaning closer to the blonde, trying to understand her mood.

Sharpay then rested her head on Gabriella's shoulder, making Gabriella confused for a second but still went on with whatever Sharpay was doing.

She began moving her fingers in circles on Sharpay's thigh.

"Everything alright?" Gabriella asked softly

Sharpay simply nuzzled her head deep into Gabriella's neck and stayed there for what seemed like forever.

Sharpay took a deep breath, then froze and got up quickly, walking towards the refrigerator.

"Three eggs, milk and butter, right?"

"Uh, yeah" Gabriella answered still confused about what had just happened.

The next half an hour went just like they had both assumed it would.

_Awkward._

Gabriella was a few minutes trying to get some kind of emotion out of Sharpay but Sharpay had gone into complete lock down and no one would get in, and Gabriella was in no mood to try to persuade Sharpay.

"Brownies are ready" Gabriella said after sticking the knife in the middle of the brownies and taking it out to see if they were done.

"Does it look like I care?" Sharpay spat out and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey, wait"

Sharpay looked at Gabriella over her shoulder, "Yeah?"

Gabriella let out a beautiful smile, "Thanks for helping me Pay"

"Yeah well, don't get use to it" Sharpay spat out as Gabriella stared at the back of her head until Sharpay was gone.

She had a funny smile on her face, she loved it when Sharpay was mean to her but actually meant to say something nice. It was insanely cute in Gabriella's eyes.

"I'm home," Ryan warned as he walked into the kitchen with Jason following shyly behind.

"What's got you day dreaming?" Ryan teased as he saw the state in which Gabriella was.

She quickly turned her face back to normal and cleared her throat, "Oh, nothing and I can see you're not alone" she teased back

He rolled his eyes, "I told you I was going to pick up Jason from his house"

Gabriella chuckled and decided to not torture Ryan so badly, "How are you Jason?"

"I'm alright Gabby, how about you?" he asked back letting out a soft smile.

"I'm great but I'm going to go upstairs to take a bath… as for you two, behave" she winked before leaving two blushing males behind.

_**xx**_

… _**It starts in my toes,**_

_**Makes me wrinkle my nose,**_

_**That you make me smile even just for a while ...**_

_**xx**_

As Gabriella made her way to the bathroom, she heard a sweet melody coming from Sharpay's room:

_**Skipping beats, blushing cheeks I am struggling**_

_**Daydreaming, bed scenes in the corner café**_

_**And then I'm left in bits recovering tectonic tremblings**_

_**You get me every time**_

Sharpay's sweet voice had drawn Gabriella into her room. Luckily, Sharpay was facing towards the window as she played sweet melody with her guitar so she didn't see the brunette standing right behind her:

_**Why d'ya have to be so cute?**_

_**It's impossible to ignore you**_

_**Must you make me laugh so much**_

_**It's bad enough we get along so well**_

_**Say goodnight and go**_

Sharpay stopped abruptly and froze for a few seconds.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily, turning around to look at Gabriella

"Who's that song for?" she said shrugging

"I didn't write it, I don't know who's it for"

Gabriella sat next to Sharpay, "No I mean, whom are you singing it for?"

"Oh, you know… Troy Bolton?" Sharpay said quickly and then closed her eyes in pure frustration.

Gabriella chuckled loudly, "He's so bad in bed"

Sharpay turned around faster than ever and stared at Gabriella, "You slept with him?"

"Well, yeah he was my first"

"Was he good?" Sharpay asked looking down at the strings of her guitar.

Gabriella smirked, "Not really, he was selfish enough to cum and leave"

Sharpay didn't say anything; she just rested her hand on top of Gabriella's.

Gabriella smiled, understanding Sharpay's little message through the sweet gesture.

"Thanks Pay but it's ok. Sure, I was hoping my first time to be extremely awesome and magical but now I'm sure going to wait for the right person and not the first idiot with cute ass that comes along so now I'm… single and happy"

"What?" Sharpay asked putting on her confused face.

Gabriella let out a small giggle, "You don't want to know"

"Ok then" Sharpay put the guitar beside her and Gabriella quickly grabbed it.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Guitar." Sharpay punctuated every single word in a warning tone, you see, the Evans where really serious about their instruments, Ryan's baby was the piano and Sharpay's baby was the baby blue electric guitar that lay in Gabriella's arms in the moment.

Gabriella put her hands in place and smirked at her, "Or what?"

Sharpay simply glared at Gabriella, which made Gabriella smile in victory and clear her throat.

"I gave you this guitar, doesn't that give me some authority of it?" Gabriella smirked and Sharpay shook her head angrily.

"My Gift. My Guitar. Give it back." Sharpay said in an angry tone she always used.

"Want to know the song I thought of when I was having sex?" Gabriella smirked when Sharpay moved around uncomfortably.

"No. Give it back. Now."

Gabriella chuckled at how cute Sharpay was when she acted immature, and cleared her throat again, walking towards Sharpay's nightstand and grabbing her pink ray-ban wayfarers and putting them on,

_**Get down, Make Love**_

Gabriella sang that first line of one of the songs she and Sharpay use to sing and dance to.

"Gabriella, give it back" Sharpay warned but Gabriella had other ideas when she played two chords and began singing again:

_**Get down, Make Love**_

_**Get down, Make Love**_

Gabriella's back was all Sharpay could see as Gabriella shook her bum in rhythm as she sang the high note of the last phrase of the song before it went to the first verses. She looked back at Sharpay teasingly and shook her bottom a little and with a smirk on her face began playing and singing:

_**Get down, Make Love**_

_**You take my body**_

_**I give you heat**_

_**You say your hungry**_

_**I give you meat**_

With the same smirk, Gabriella turned around and played a few chords in the baby blue guitar as Sharpay bit her bottom lip hard, Gabriella looked so sexy right now.

_**I suck your mind**_

_**You blow my head**_

_**Make love -**_

_**Inside your bed - everybody get down make love**_

_**Get down make love -**_

_**Get down make love**_

_**Get down make love -**_

Gabriella played a few notes and looked up at Sharpay's expression and chuckled.

"You don't like that song? Ok then let me think" Gabriella brought a finger up to her chin and began thinking of another song.

Gabriella smirked and played a few chords, danced a little and then began singing again:

_**Everytime I get hot**_

_**You wanna cool down**_

_**Everytime I get high**_

_**You say you wanna come down**_

_**You say its enough**_

_**In fact its too much.**_

_**Everytime I get a - Get down, get down,**_

_**Make love -**_

Sharpay glared at her, "I thought you said you were changing the song"

Gabriella smiled sheepishly at her, "Couldn't help it"

She gave Sharpay the guitar back but instead of leaving, took the hat Sharpay was currently wearing and began dancing goofily:

_**I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things**_

Gabriella wiggled her eyebrows in a funny manner, "C'mon Pay, you know the rest"

Sharpay shook her head as Gabriella gave her a teasing smile as she approached her.

"C'mon Pay" she put her forehead on top of Sharpay's and for a second, Gabriella could have sworn Sharpay's blue eyes looked into _her _eyes but then Sharpay ran out of the room.

"What the… Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled as she took the guitar and followed the blonde who ran into her brother's room.

Gabriella followed her confused and closed Ryan's door behind her to see Sharpay sit on the piano stool and press the keys perfectly.

'_**We can do the tango just for two'**_Sharpay sang softly.

Sharpay looked back at Gabriella and the look on Sharpay's eyes made Gabriella smile as she started singing again:

_**I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings **_

_**Be your valentino just for you**_

Gabriella and Sharpay looked at each other and smiled, Gabriella gave Sharpay the guitar and Gabriella stood in front of the piano as they both began to play and sing at the same time:

_**Ooh love - ooh loverboy **_

_**What're you doin' tonight, hey boy **_

_**Set my alarm, turn on my charm **_

_**That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy**_

_**Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (Grow faster, faster) **_

_**Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat **_

_**Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love **_

_**And tell me how do you feel right after-all **_

_**I'd like for you and I to go romancing **_

_**Say the word - your wish is my command **_

Both girls began dancing around and singing their hearts out with big smiles on their faces:

_**Ooh love - ooh loverboy **_

_**What're you doin' tonight, hey boy **_

_**Write my letter **_

_**Feel much better **_

_**And use my fancy patter on the telephone**_

"Take it Pay" Gabriella said, as her fingers got lost in the beautiful notes she played on the piano. She laughed as Sharpay put a funny face and began singing the slow part of the song:

_**When I'm not with you **_

_**I think of you always **_

_**(I miss those long hot summer nights) **_

_**I miss you **_

_**When I'm not with you **_

_**Think of me always **_

_**Love you - love you **_

Both girls got on top of the bed with Ryan's hairbrushes pretending they were microphones as they sang into them:

_**Hey boy where do you get it from **_

_**Hey boy where did you go ? **_

_**I learned my passion in the good old **_

_**Fashioned school of loverboys **_

"Do it Bri" Sharpay smirked at her and Gabriella began dancing goofily towards Ryan's dressing room and came out with a scarf made out of pink feathers; she pointed around as she sang into the hairbrush again:

_**Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely **_

_**One two three four five six seven eight nine o' clock **_

_**I will pay the bill, you taste the wine **_

_**Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely **_

_**Just take me back to yours that will be fine**_

_**(Come on and get it) **_

_**Ooh love, (There he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy) **_

_**Ooh loverboy **_

_**What're you doin' tonight, hey boy **_

_**Everything's all right **_

_**Just hold on tight **_

_**That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy **_

When both girls finished, they collapsed on the bed laughing really hard at the silliness of the moment.

It took Gabriella a few seconds to figure out the position she was in. She was lying on top of Sharpay, with her face resting on Sharpay's chest and her arms lying loosely around her waist.

And there it was again.

The feeling that Sharpay was looking _at her _and she could have sworn she felt Sharpay's hand caress her back or was that her own hair?

Confused, Gabriella's hand reached up her back, looking for an explanation and felt the contact of Sharpay's hand.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at Sharpay, taking her hand in her own.

Sharpay had her eyes closed like if she were savoring the moment or was she just trying to breathe because Gabriella was on top of her?

'_Grrr confusing' _Gabriella thought closing her own eyes but opened them when she felt getting pushed away.

"Get off Gabriella, do you think I'm furniture?" Sharpay said angrily pushing Gabriella away.

But Gabriella only held her closer, "No… don't go back to ice cold just yet, let me enjoy my old Sharpay a little while longer" Gabriella whined with a frown.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and pushed Gabriella completely away.

"It's too late Gabriella" she sighed and got up to get out of Ryan's room.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" Gabriella said out loud and Sharpay stopped on her tracks.

"No matter how bitchy you may pretend to be, Shapray I know you better than you know yourself and I know you miss me, I just know it"

Gabriella glared at the back of Sharpay's head as Sharpay took deep breaths.

"Shut the hell up Gabriella, you don't know anything" Sharpay let out a hiss and stormed out of the room.

Gabriella stared at the poster of 'The Notebook' that Ryan had in his room and sighed,

'I wish life were a fairytale then that way Sharpay would be here laughing with me, talking about pink jelly or something' Gabriella thought and dug her face in Ryan's pillow, letting out a scream from deep inside of her.


	3. Disappointment

**Title: Everything Changes**

**Summary: When The Montez family and the Evans family get together for a long weekend; a thunderstorm, a scared Gabriella and a surprisingly caring Sharpay make the difference.**

**Author: X0He'sAllThat0X aka Ash**

**Chapter 3: Disappointment**

_Gabriella dug her face in Ryan's pillow, letting out a scream from deep inside of her._

"Uh… is this a bad time for you? Should I come back later?" Ryan asked cautiously waiting for Gabriella to answer back.

Gabriella didn't say a word; she just faced away from him.

"Gabby…" he whispered getting into his bed and wrapping her around his arms.

His heart almost broke in two when he saw the state his best friend was in.

She had puffy red eyes and her lips were slightly parted as she hiccupped with desire to cry more.

"Darling…" he said every so silently, holding her closer to him.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, being cautious to not press any wrong buttons.

"She's gone, she won't ever come back" is all she kept repeating as she sobbed into Ryan's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Ryan whispered.

"Sharpay, she will never be the same. I'm always thinking she's faking it but she's truly become that... that monster that was once my best friend"

"Oh Gabby… she's faking it. She hasn't changed, oh darling… you've got to trust me on this one, Sharpay needs you just as much as you need her" Ryan reasons but Gabriella shook her head.

"It's like she's herself but then she locks up again, why does she do that? Ryan, I just, sometimes I feel like she…" Gabriella stopped as if she was afraid of what she was going to say.

"She what?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Nothing" she whispered closing her eyes.

"Gabby…" Ryan tried to persuade her.

"No, It's not true" she said in a hard voice as she got up and began walking out of Ryan's room.

Suddenly Ryan got what Gabriella was thinking and gave her the most serious look Gabriella had ever received from Ryan.

"If what you where going to say is what I'm thinking right now… Then when you're ready to talk about it, you and I are going to have a long talk"

Gabriella tried to ignore what he said as she left his room but deep inside, she knew she was afraid his words and her thoughts were true but at the same time she couldn't help get a small feeling of excitement in the bottom of her stomach by just the thought of it all being real.

She was finally heading toward the bathroom.

'_Finally, a nice, warm, bubble bath' _Gabriella thought with a small smile.

_**Xx**_

_**So Give Me Novacaine**_

_**Xx**_

At the dinner table, Luce Montez prepared everything having to do with the food with Gabriella; Mary Evans prepared the table with Sharpay as Ryan, Robert Evans and Jason watched the golf competition on T.V.

"Gabby, can we have brownies?" Ryan asked putting a puppy pout.

Gabriella pretended to be a mother and gave him a stern look, "Ryan Evans, eat your meal first and then you can have brownies"

"Okay…" Ryan said like a five year old, putting his head down as he sat on the table, next to Jason of course.

Gabriella giggled and sat next to Ryan, as their parents took seats in front of them.

Sharpay came out of the bathroom and when she looked at the table, Ryan had a big smile on his face because the only seat was the one next to Gabriella.

Gabriella and Sharpay weren't as happy as Ryan was. Gabriella was scared out of her life, Sharpay could snap at her up close and personal, now that would be really scary. Sharpay was pissed, Ryan planned this, and she knew it.

"Honey, take a seat, we're starving" Mr. Evans said out of the blue, making everyone exchange strange looks.

Sharpay wouldn't move, she kept staring at her seat.

"Sharpay, I made flan" Luce Montez smirked as Sharpay smiled big and sat next to Gabriella quickly.

"C'mon, c'mon, let's eat" Sharpay insisted quickly, not being able to wait to eat the delicious flan.

Gabriella took a deep breath and caught a familiar smell. The smell of Sharpay went through her nostrils and into her brain, like pasting a picture of the smell of Sharpay in her mind forever. She looked to the side to see Ryan whispering things to Jason; she inwardly smiled at the cuteness and then looked to the side to see Sharpay munching on a piece of bread.

'_She looks so…' _Gabriella stopped herself before she continued that thought then shook her head, taking in what she had just thought.

Then she repeated the same words in her head, _'It's not true, It's not true'_

Gabriella felt dizzy, like if everything she promised to never think was going into her head all at once, she heard everything louder than usual. Ryan's whispering sounded as if he were screaming, Sharpay's munching sounded like she was chewing on chips, the adults laughter sounded like hyenas. Invisible walls were closing up on her, all rounding up to one big question in her head, one question she wasn't yet able to answer.

It was too much. She couldn't handle it. She got up and ran upstairs, surprising everyone at the table.

Sharpay and Ryan got up at the same time and exchanged looks.

They looked as if they were communicating telepathically, trying to decide who should go upstairs to help Gabriellla.

Sharpay sat down again and stared at her plate with mixed feelings.

Ryan gave her a disappointed look and began walking up the stairs.

"What was all that about?" Jason asked out loud.

"Nothing just eat" Sharpay growled out and kept eating her food.

Luce Montez and Mary Evans exchanged suspicious looks but Robert was too busy eating the delicious food to notice anything.

Mary smacked Robert in the head, "Stop eating like a pig"

"Make me" he said like a five year old and kept eating up all the food as Mary rolled her eyes and Luce laughed.

_**Xx**_

_**If you like Piña Coladas**_

_**And Getting Caught in the Rain lol**_

_**Xx**_

"Gabby, this is the second time you've cried today... what's going on?" Ryan asked as he lay in bed with Gabriella snuggled close to his chest.

"Gosh I don't know Ryan. Maybe I'm just PMSing or something" Gabriella shrugged and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Oh that's cool... Now, tell me what's really going on" Ryan gave her a look as he scratch his head.

"Ugh Ryan... I haven't seen Sharpay in forever..."

Ryan let out a laugh, cutting Gabriella off "That long?"

Gabriella stuck her tongue out and Ryan simply smiled, "Go on..."

"It's just... I haven't seen her in a long time and coming here made me get my hopes a little up. I thought that maybe, just maybe I would get my Sharpay back"

"So did I" Ryan muttered

"What do you mean?"

"I really thought this weekend together would get you two together... I mean you know the friendly together" Ryan cleared his throat nervously.

Gabriella gave him a strange look and let out a chuckle, "Of course it's a friendly together Ryan, what other type of together is there?"

Ryan avoided eye contact but Gabriella simply ignored it.

"So, all better?" Ryan asked quickly and Gabriella nodded.

"Well then, I love you but my boyfriend is here and I kind of wanted to, you know..."

Gabriella put her hand in her heart and gasped, "You're already replacing me? Fine then, I'll go so you can be with your BOYFRIEND"

Ryan laughed at her childish behavior and she gave him a giggly pout and left the room.

Ryan let out a sad sigh, he knew Gabriella wasn't better at all.

_**Xx**_

_**And it **_

_**Keeps Gettin' Better?**_

_**Xx**_

Ryan gently pushed Jason back on the bed as the kisses became hotter with each touch.

Jason sighed as Ryan began unbuttoning his shirt.

The door smacked open which caused the two males to pull away quickly.

"Sharpay!" Ryan glared at Sharpay and Sharpay simply sat on the bed next to them.

"Ryan, what was wrong with Gabriella?" Sharpay's voice showing no more than pure concern.

"Didn't you hate her?" Jason asked out of the blue.

Sharpay finally noticed Jason's presence and stared at Ryan in disbelief, "You weren't thinking doing him under the same roof i sleep in, were you?"

Ryan poked Sharpay's side in anger, "You're lucky I can't punch you"

Sharpay laughed, "Now seriously, tell me what was wrong with Gabriella"

Ryan gave her a stern look, "What do you care?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "You know very well that I care more than anyone" Sharpay mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

Ryan let out an angry sigh, "I told you to cut the crap and be nice to Gabriella, I've told you before and I'll tell you again, you are digging up your own grave if you keep acting like a bitch, sooner or later that's who you'll become"

Sharpay was speechless.

Ryan didn't get an answer so he continued, "Gabriella was always there, willing to be there for you whenever you needed her and you gave her your back two years ago when you decided being popular was more important than having a real friend, the girl of your dreams, the girl you love and today, she's cried two times because of you... you are just a selfish bitch. Now get out of my room before I personally kick you out of it" Ryan growled with anger as Sharpay stood up and began leaving the room.

She turned around and stared at him with glossy eyes, "I..." she didn't know what to say, what was there to say, anyway?

"I'm so disappointed in you Sharpay" Ryan shook his head softly and stared at the ground.

Ryan heard the door close and looked up to find Sharpay had already left the room. He looked to the side and put his head on Jason's shoulder.

"I've never talked to her like that before" Ryan's voice cracking with each word.

"What can I do?" Jason asked, softly running his hand through Ryan's blonde hair.

"Just hold me" Ryan whispered as Jason took him into his arms and began whispering soothing things in the blonde's ear.

Meanwhile, Sharpay walked in pure silence to her room, it was like the life had been sucked out of her. She could disappoint her parents, the teachers, school, the world but disappointing one of the two most important people in her life was like tearing her heart in two.

How could she have let this go so far? Without Ryan and the memories of Gabriella, what did she have? Nothing. She had nothing.

She bumped into someone and mumbled a quick apology as she looked up and got lost in the light brown eyes that stared at hers numbly.

"I'm sorry" Sharpay whispered

Gabriella shook her head slowly, "Don't worry about it. Just, leave me alone, okay? Let's not talk, or interact at all. I think it's for the best. I thought that maybe you... but i was wrong so I'm done and please, please leave me alone"

Sharpay bit her lip hard and screamed in her mind that she didn't want to let her go, that she couldn't do it but she couldn't manage to tell the brunette either so she nodded and slowly walked into her room, knowing she had completely lost everything and that it was all her fault.


	4. Your Imbecile, My Ass hole

**I now write this story. X0He'sAllThat0X is no longer on fanfiction and she begged me to finish this. I'm not a huge fan of typical romantic stories but I'd do anything for a friend.**

**It's the same account, by the way, but I decided to change the name so it was evident that it was a new author.**

**00-me: Writer of Chapter four and future chapters of 'Everything Changes.'**

**-00-**

'_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Ah!'_

'_That one was close.'_

Gabriella Montez counted in her mind as a flash of bright light illuminated her room every few minutes.

'_Thunderstorm.'_

The only thing Gabriella was afraid of, and it was happening right there, above the Evans mansion.

'_Fuck.'_

If Gabriella had to choose between living forever and dying right now, dying would be perfect.

'_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Damn it!'_

The weatherman said partly cloudy skies the whole weekend and a full moon…

'_What kind of drug is he using and were can I find it?'_

Gabriella angrily thought of different ways to get the weatherman as she cuddled closer to the covers of the bed, trying to block out the lights and the frightening sounds.

**-00-**

Meanwhile, in the different rooms of the Evans household, everyone was trapped in their own world, ignoring any single problem going on around them.

_First, we have Robert and Mary Evans…_

"Do you think that Jason boy is good for Ryan?" Mary Evans asked as she cuddled into her husband's chest.

"I think he's a nice boy, he seems harmless and Ryan is pretty dominant so don't worry about him darling, he'll be fine." Robert said this as he took off his glasses, putting his book away and wrapping an arm around Mary. He kissed the top of her head and turned off the lights.

"Rough thunderstorm." Mary commented closing her eyes.

"Yes, I know." He whispered, also closing his eyes.

"Rob?"

"Yes?"

"How long do you think Sharpay will keep these mood swings going?"

"She's been like this ever since Gabriella and her stopped being friends, which means Gabriella is the only one that can fix it."

"How will Gabriella be able to do that when Sharpay just pushes her away?"

"Honey, do you think Sharpay…"

Mary caught her husband off. "I've thought about it and the way she looks at Gabriella… Jesus Robert, I love them but what did we do to create twins that …"

"We were blessed." Robert said with a chuckle.

"I just hope she stops ignoring Gabriella and figures it out."

"Time will tell." He said kissing his wife goodnight

"Time will tell." She repeated, letting herself go in a deep sleep.

_Then, we have Luce Montez…_

The dark-brunette had fallen on a light sleep, with her hand gripping tightly a picture of the man who was once her reason to live and the trails of tears that wear visible on her face make obvious the fact that she may seem happy but deep inside, the woman was in pain. A pain only the man who abandoned her could ever fix, or at least, that's what she thought.

_As for Ryan and Jason…_

Jason was snuggled up against Ryan's bare milky chest as Ryan ran his hand through Jason's soft black hair.

Ryan couldn't sleep but it wasn't because of the thunderstorm, it was because of his sister.

He couldn't believe he had talked to her like that but he had to.

'_One day she might thank me.'_

With that thought and after dropping a kiss on Jason's head, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

(…)

The only things that could be heard in Sharpay Evans' room were the thunderstorm sounds that came into the soft pink walls and the soft breathing of the fake blonde.

It had taken Sharpay three hot chocolates, a sleeping pill and a lot of years of meditation classes to get herself to sleep. It was almost impossible to get the things that had happened out of her head and if anyone disturbed the peace she had right now…

'_Someone would pay… with blood. All right, maybe that's exaggerating things a little but someone would pay... one way or another.'_

A quiet figure slowly walked into the room, it jumped on the bed and got on top of the blonde.

It took Sharpay a while to notice she was no longer alone on the bed and she felt soft kisses all over her neck. Once she was more awake, she began to figure that maybe it wasn't kisses and it was someone licking her neck?

'_Weird.'_

The blonde decided to open her eyes and noticed a small furry figure cuddle on her chest and she smiled.

'_Silly dog.'_

Sharpay was a little disappointed at the fact that it wasn't someone kissing her neck but was still happy that her light mocha Shiba Inu was there to make her feel less horrible.

As she caressed the head of her dog, she remembered who had given her that dog when she was 13 years old.

'_Those two idiots.'_

Ryan and Gabriella had given her the dog as a gift because they were going to be attending a summer camp for three weeks and Sharpay was going to be alone most of it, since Ryan and Gabriella were her only real friends. Sharpay had cried and hugged them while she told them how amazing they were for doing something like that.

'_Psh. I don't know what I was thinking.'_

Sharpay turned over to look out the window and admired the atmosphere that the thunderstorm was creating. It was every single feeling she was having at the moment portraying itself on the terrifying yet mesmerizing thunderstorm. She heard a creak on the door and let out a sad sigh, not even her dog wanted to be with her right now.

She felt a little better when the door creaked open and silent footsteps were barely heard on the wooden floor. She knew her dog would never leave her on her time of need. She inwardly smiled when the bed shifted and she anxiously waited for her dog to snuggle closer to her so she could feel somewhat loved by someone. That's all she needed, her dog, her guitar and…

'_Since when does Boi have an arm?'_

Sharpay discretely half opened her eyes and looked down at her waist and saw a slim arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She closed her eyes completely again and took a deep breath.

'_Okay Sharpay Evans, breathe. You took Hapki-Do lessons; you know self-defense techniques. Okay, relax. On the count of three, I will attack whoever the hell thinks they can touch me without my consent. From the top: One, Two…'_

"Hey." A voice whispered in Sharpay's ear, freezing every muscle on the fake blonde's body.

She knew that voice. She also knew that smell and now that she thought of it, she knew that tanned skin on the arm that held her, too.

'_Gabriella.'_

She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe and she could barely think straight. She just kept her eyes closed and hoped that this horrible dream would vanish.

"I know you're sleeping and probably don't care about what happens to me but you know I'm terrified of thunderstorms and you are the only one that can ever calm me down."

Sharpay didn't move, but she listened carefully to every word that came out of the brunette's mouth and enjoyed the warmth and safety Gabriella transmitted to her own body. She secretly hoped that she could give Gabriella the same feeling.

"Oh Pay, if only you knew how beautiful you are. Well, you are sleeping so might as well enjoy this before you wake up and bite my head off."

Sharpay tried her hardest not to let out a smile.

'_You are an actress so don't dare even flinch, Sharpay Evans. This may be the only chance you'll get of having Montez on your bed so enjoy it and stay put.'_

Gabriella began to slowly rub Sharpay's flat belly with her slim fingers. The brunette smiled at the feeling of Sharpay's soft and warm skin. She momentarily worried of waking Sharpay up because her fingers were cold but she smartly thought that if it would've bothered Sharpay…

'_I wouldn't have my head anymore and it would probably be going down Sharpay's throat.'_

Gabriella couldn't help herself anymore so she kissed Sharpay's ear.

'_Did Gabriella just…'_

Sharpay's thoughts were caught off by Gabriella's lips pressing themselves on her ear, behind it, and on the back of her neck.

'_Oh God, get her to stop doing that before I…'_

"Mm." The smallest moan escaped the blonde's mouth. She desperately hoped the brunette hadn't heard it but when she felt Gabriella's body stiffen, she knew she was caught.

"Busted." Gabriella whispered in Sharpay' ear. Sharpay couldn't help but feel Gabriella's smile and she let out a sigh.

"Am I still horrible at pretending to be asleep?"

She heard Gabriella chuckle, "I've said it before and I'll say it again. You are great at pretending to be asleep but I know you better than that. I'll admit that you got me the first few minutes but your shoulders were stiff and higher than usual so it was obvious that you were faking, you got to stop doing that or I'll know every time."

Sharpay tried to hide a smile as she turned around to face the brunette, "I'm a horrible actress."

Gabriella shrugged, "Nah, you're the best."

Sharpay let out a smirk, "Of course I am."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and let out a huff, "One minute you're self conscious and the next you are as cocky as ever. You are seriously fucked up, Pay."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow and glared at her, "Was I the one who was scared as hell and then tried to make a move on me?"

Gabriella glared back, "Shut up, I wasn't making a move on you. I just couldn't help myself, you look gorgeous with your mouth half open."

Sharpay's eyes glared darkly at Gabriella. Sharpay pulled up the covers and in a blink of an eye, she was on top of the brunette with her hands on each side of Gabriella's head and legs on each side of Gabriella's hips.

"I know I'm gorgeous but who gave you the authority of coming into my room and getting into my bed?"

Gabriella felt slightly intimidated by the look in Sharpay's eyes but enjoyed the strings of blonde hair that tickled her face.

"Because I know you want me."

Gabriella's smile annoyed Sharpay and she inwardly groaned and leaned closer to Gabriella, trying to let Gabriella know who was in charge.

"Oh yeah? Who gave you that ridiculous idea?"

Gabriella stared into Sharpay's eyes, "Your eyes."

Sharpay quickly looked away, "You're ridiculous."

"That and nerdy, geeky, dorky and any other insult ending in –y that you can think of but at least I'm not lying to myself."

Gabriella let out a groan and flipped Sharpay over so she was imitating Sharpay's previous position. Now it was Gabriella's turn to death-glare Sharpay. Sharpay didn't understand why Gabriella was angry but she had to admit that Gabriella sure knew how to intimidate with her eyes.

"You are an ignorant bitch who only cares about herself. How do you think it makes me feel when I see you in school laughing with your stupid blonde followers? You think I don't notice the way you look at me at lunch from your table on the second floor? You say I don't know anything." Gabriella let out a laugh full of venom in it. "I may not know a lot of things but I know a liar when I see one and I know you want me but I'm not going to waste my time on a coward when I can move on and…"

Time stood still. Gabriella's whole body stiffened. All she could feel was Sharpay's warm lips moving against hers. Sharpay flipped Gabriella over so she could be on top again. Gabriella let herself go in Sharpay's presence. She ignored the thunderstorm; she ignored her conscious and let her heart do the talking.

Gabriella felt complete; she loved the feeling of Sharpay's soft yet reassuring lips against her own. She loved how Sharpay's hands stroked her sides and played with the curls of her hair.

Sharpay couldn't believe what was happening. She knew she was irresistible but she never thought Gabriella's lips would be so eager and excited to kiss her own. It was obvious, the way Gabriella's hands went into her tank top and up her back.

'_I may want you but you want me just as bad, baby.'_

Sharpay smirked at the thought and deepened the kiss, loving the taste of the sweet brownies she helped make. Gabriella's mind began talking and letting her know what was happening as she pulled away and tried to push Sharpay off.

As if Sharpay read her mind, she angrily shook her head and glared at her, "Stop thinking, I know you want me as much as I want you, you imbecile."

Sharpay kissed Gabriella again and after a few moments, Gabriella pulled away again making Sharpay groan.

"Says who?" Gabriella asked breathlessly.

Sharpay kissed Gabriella's nose and leaned in until her lips were brushing against Gabriella's, "Your lips speak as much as my eyes do, darling."

Gabriella rolled her eyes angrily, "You are such an ass hole."

Sharpay glared at Gabriella and let out a desperate sigh. "Shut up, I love you, alright?"

This time it was Gabriella the one who leaned in and kissed Sharpay's lips hard. They would probably hurt in the morning but it was the only way Gabriella could express her feelings at what Sharpay had just said. Gabriella was, once again, on top of Sharpay as she peppered Sharpay's neck with small kisses. She kissed up her neck and leaned her forehead against Sharpay's.

She opened her eyes and stared at Sharpay's brown eyes, "I love you, too." She kissed Sharpay once more and smirked, "Ass hole."

Sharpay let out a sided smile and lost her hands in Gabriella's hair, pulling her back in so she could kiss her deeply. Words weren't needed anymore.


End file.
